Petals (100th Hunger Games SYOT)
by Wings Of Swiftness
Summary: "Snow examined the rose in his hand. 'One by one, the petals will fall.' he thought silently." Betrayal. Murder. Love. All of this will happen in the 100th Hunger Games. 48 Tributes will fight to the death, but will face some new challenges along the way. Not any ordinary SYOT. *This story is an SYOT! Tributes needed ASAP!*
1. Prologue

_It was that time of the year again. The Hundredth annual quarter quell. Katniss Everdeen had died in the Seventy Fourth hunger games, making it to the final two, only to get killed by the mutations. Cato was crowned victor, and the games were still on. This year, the hunger games would be more brutal than anyone had seen before._

President Snow shook his head. "No, no. This is suppose to be the quarter quell! People are expecting bloodshed and brutal murders. We can't treat this like any regular game."

The Gamemaker shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what do you suggest sir?"

President Snow stroked his beard. "Well, I was thinking, we could recreate the fiftieth hunger games, just with a bit of a twist. That will keep the crowd on the edge of their seats."

"What about that district 9 boy? The one that was abandoned as a child and went ravenous?"

President Snow smiled. "I think we can bring him in for some tests. Some DNA alteration ought to do the trick. Maybe to liven up the games a bit. Give the tributes a challenge."

The Gamemaker looked around nervously. "What kind of twists?"

President Snow chuckled. "Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you it now, would it?"

"N-No sir."

He crossed over to the beautiful garden and picked up a rose. The color of it was like a ripe raspberry. "The arena has to be big, in order to suit the needs of at most 48 kids. We can't let them die right from the start."

The Gamemaker tilted his head in curiosity. "At most?"

Snow nodded his head. "I have something special planned for the reaping. Not all the tributes might make it out."

The Gamemaker widened his eyes in fear. "I just got a great idea for the arena!" He said, trying to quickly change the topic.

President Snow lifted his eyebrows. "Oh? Well, don't tell it to me. I trust you to make it fitting for this year. Now, hurry along. We only have eight more days until the reaping."

The Gamemaker scurried out of the room, sighing in relief.

Snow examined the rose in his hand. '_One by one, the petals will fall.' _he thought silently.

* * *

**That was just the quick prologue to get things moving. This is a new fanfiction account for those of you who are unaware! I have recreated one for personal reasons, and hope to start off fresh. Be sure to PM me some characters, or the story won't start quickly. I need tributes to start the reaping! This will be a hunger games with 48 tributes, so I need plenty of submissions! You can submit more than one character to increase your chances of winning! The submission form is on my profile page, so go look at that. This story will be quite different from others, as this is an SYOT. I will try to update weekly, but no ****guarantees.**


	2. District 2 Reaping

**Kalypso Hillcrest-**

It was expected as usual. After a whole year, it was time for the Hunger Games again. I threw on my jumpsuit and headed downstairs, getting ready for the "special day".

"Mom, you aren't gonna let Kalypso volunteer right?" Aphrodite whined. Great. I hate my sister so much. She is the most annoying prick you can ever imagine. Someday, I wish I could just slice her head off.

"Well sweetie, you know I want both of you to volunteer but I think Kalypso should go first." I smirked at her. Aphrodite glared back at me. With that note, I helped myself to a plate of bacon, and scarfed it down.

"You know, it isn't polite to eat like that," Aphrodite muttered.

"Well, show me then captain obvious," I say, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. Just to get on her nerves, I stab a knife in my egg, and eat it in one bite.

Just then, Dad burst through the front door and started to wave a newspaper in his hand. Typical dad. He must have created another invention that will make us even more rich. "Look! _The_ _Daily News _just mentioned my new mechanical robot! We're gonna be rich, I tell you!"

I shook my head. "Thats great dad, except the fact that we are ALREADY rich."

He paused for a moment. Then reality struck him, and closed his mouth embarrassed. "Are you ready for the reaping?" He asked, flustered.

I grinned. "I already have it all planned out." I looked at the clock. It was already 11'o clock!

I bit my apple, and shoved it in my pocket. "See you guys at the reaping." Aphrodite just looked away.

On the way there, I met Faye at the corner behind the training center. "So, what's the plan."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I mean, I was going to volunteer today."

Faye looked at me curiously. "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head.

"You know, 48 tributes go in there, and only one comes out. Maybe you should wait until next year before volunteering. It IS a quarter quell after all."

I grinned. "The more tributes, the more blood I can spill."

We turn the corner, and the first thing I see is a knife coming straight at my head. My reflexes kick in, and I dodge to the left, the knife narrowly missing my head. I turn around, and glare at the person that threw it.

"Hey! Watch the knife! You almost threw it at my head!" I yell angrily.

The figure comes closer, and I realize that its Atlas. He shrugs his shoulder and gives a hearty laugh. I can't help but forgive him. He is, my best friend after all. He can be a bit cruel at times, but I know he truly wants to help me.

Even though I forgave him, I don't let it show. I gaze daggers at him, and he looks at me back, giving a knowing smile.

"Er- Sorry to excuse your love fest, but we need to get going now. It's already 11:30. The reaping starts at 12." Faye says jokingly.

I smirk, and say my goodbye to Atlas. He made me promise to be careful and do my best. I sighed. " I know this, Atlas."

"Oh, no. Look who's here. It's Bony." Faye says unenthusiastically.

I sigh. Ebony is such a fangirl. For some apparent reason, I'm her role model and she claims to be my number one fan. She even made a fan club just for me. Luckily, she can't seem to get any other recruits to join except my dad.

"Hi guys!" Ebony squeals excitedly.

I give a short hello, and pretend that she isn't there.

"Are you ready for the reaping? Did you eat your usual bacon and egg breakfast? Oooh I heard your dad created a new invention! What can I do to help you?"

I look at her confused, my brain ready to explode. "Actually, you can do something for us. You see, we left a backpack in the woods, and I really need it for the reaping. It's my lucky token."

Ebony gasps in shock. "Are you going to volunteer today? Oh my god, I need to update my fan website now! Gotta tell everyone that Kalypso is about to volunteer for the hunger games."

I look at her expectantly. She tilts her head, confused. "The backpack, remember?" Her eyes open in realization and she jumps up, nervous.

"Don't worry Kalypso, I'll be back really soon!" Ebony runs off in the wrong direction, and I smack myself in the head. What a clueless girl.

Just arriving at the town square, I part from Faye, and wish her good luck even though she doesn't need it. She gives a quick hug, and leaves to her area.

I do my usual routine and take the blood test, making my way to the front of the seventeen year old section. Faye is on the other side, watching me. She gives me the thumbs up sign. I roll my eyes.

As usual, a video about the dark days, and how panem came to be the peace between the rebelling districts came to be, blah blah. I mean, who hasn't heard it already? I'm just anxious to get the reaping started.

The district 2 escort gets on to the stage, and the crowd goes wild. She blows kisses to them, and I look at her in disgust. After everyone settled down, she goes into the gigantic bowl of slips, and picks one out.

"Aphrodite Hillcrest."

"I VOLUNTEER," I yell loudly. Aphrodite turns to me, and I can already see the anger seething off her.

"You little b*tch! I was suppose to represent our family, you f*cking as*hole!" I ignore her, and climb on to the stage. She gets pulled away by the peacekeepers, and the noise dies down. The district 2 escort looks at me strangely and clears her throat.

"What's your name, girl?" She asks.

"Kalypso Hillcrest," I reply confidently.

"Our first female tribute will be Kalypso Hillcrest!"

The crowd goes wild, and the reaping continues. One by one, three more tributes make their way on to the stage. I take note of them. Adam Hills, Lily Meyers, and Stephen Krane. Very interesting. Lily and Stephen seemed like a big threat. Especially Lily, since she was the Mayor's daughter. Adam just shyly made his way on stage. He was small for his size, and couldn't use a weapon. As we are cheering I notice a huge box being heaved on stage. What was that doing there? Then, a helicopter flies overhead, and a loud voice booms, " Welcome to the first part of the challenge! As you can see, there is a big box in the middle of the stage. All of the tributes have been selected, and the Death Arena shall begin! In order to play, all of the tributes must go inside the box and station themselves in a corner. As soon as the timer hits zero, you must fight to the death until one tribute dies. There is a catch though. In the center of the death arena, there is a object, representing your district. Use it to your advantage and slaughter the enemy! Good luck tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The helicopter leaves, the voice cackling inside.

I laugh, and the other tributes stare at me. What a brilliant idea! Getting rid of the weak tributes early, so that the rest of us don't have to deal with them. This was going to be fun.

I went to my corner, and prepared for the countdown. As usual, the timer ticked off, and no one dared to step off the plate, or they would blow up to pieces. When the timer hit zero, I sprinted off my podium and ran straight for the middle. The object unveiled itself, and I picked up a shiny new sledgehammer. I didn't have much experience with them, but I knew how to swing them. I had plenty of practice with swords. Lily cautiously made her way to me, while Adam hid in the corner. I dove at Lily, and brought the hammer down. She rolled to the right, and left a dent in the ground behind her. I swung again, and this time, I swung it square in her chest. She flung back and slammed against the edge of the box. I prepared for the finishing blow, when Stephen snuck up behind me, and swept me off my feet. I landed on the ground, the sledgehammer skidding across the floor. Lily and Stephen advanced towards me, and that was when I realized, I might die today. Determined to stay alive, I sprinted for the hammer and threw it across the room, hitting Adam unexpectedly in the temple. He slumped to the ground, and stayed still. Adam's parents gave a cry of desperation, and mourned for their dead son. I sighed with relief. Stephen growled at me, and refused to meet my eye. I looked at Lily, and she gave me a curt nod of respect. The box disappeared and the peacekeepers escorted us to the Justice building, leaving the crowd wide-eyed and shocked.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first real chapter to my SYOT! It took quite a long time to make, and I hope more people make submissions! I need them to do the other reapings. If you want to submit a form or look at the tributes, go check out my profile page! Be sure to leave a review to give me feedback if possible :) Have a great day everyone!**

**~Swiftly, out.**


End file.
